Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor arrangement structure.
Discussion of the Background
For example, a power control unit (PCU) mounted on an automobile has a configuration in which elements such as a capacitor or a reactor are accommodated inside a hollow housing. Here, the elements generate heat when a current flows to the elements. In order to promptly remove and radiate the heat, a heat sink is accommodated inside the housing.
In general, the capacitor is accommodated in the casing to be disposed inside the housing in this state. As illustrated in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-177872 A, the capacitor (the casing) is positioned and fixed onto the heat sink.